


Confessions

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Brigid and Sarita [9]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, OC/OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brigid pushes Sarita to safety before she falls at Adamant. A story of finding her way back and confessing her feelings for the woman she loves. Brigid belongs to me, Sarita belongs to zombiefishgirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

The battlements begin to crumble and they start running. Knowing that she won’t make it, Brigid pushes Sarita to safety. Her stomach drops when she falls, and she hopes she was at least able to keep Sarita from falling too. She holds her hand out in front of her and opens a rift.

Brigid looks around and sees Sarita isn’t with her. She isn’t sure if that’s a good thing or not. What if she fell after the rift closed? What if… Brigid shakes her head, trying to rid herself of the thought. Sarita has to still be alive. Brigid rakes her hair through her dark red curls and takes a deep breath. She needs to focus now.

She checks the others over, to make sure that they’re not injured. She places a hand on Cole’s shoulder to try to comfort him. The boy smiles sadly at her and pulls her into an embrace she didn’t know she needed. “She’s still alive,” he whispers into Brigid’s ear. “You should tell her. She would want to know.”

“I am afraid to,” Brigid replies softly, closing her eyes. “What if she doesn’t feel the same?”

“Andraste preserve me, she does. Tell her when we get back.” Dorian grouses, placing his hand on her shoulder. “You should have told her months ago. We all saw it. It’s only the two of you that didn’t. Now we should pick a direction and go.”

“Well, we can only move forward,” Brigid rolls her eyes at her friend. “See there’s the rift that was open in the courtyard. If we head for it, we should be able to get out that way.”

 

Brigid clings to her head, trying to digest the memories she recovered. It didn’t bother her that she really wasn’t sent by Andraste, never wanting to be the Herald of anyone. What broke her heart is that all those people died and she was just lucky enough to have stumbled upon Corypheus during the ritual.

“Ah, yes you see the painful truth that I was kind enough to keep from you,” the demon taunts Brigid, its voice full of malice. “Do you think you’re going to be able to work it out with your elf? Do you think she’s even still alive? She is weak as you are. You will never be able to tell her.”

Marian Hawke lays her hand on Brigid’s shoulder. “Don’t listen to it. Of course it would know our greatest fears. I saw Sarita fight. She is strong as are you. We’ll make it out of this and you’ll tell her.”

Brigid smiles at Marian, thankful to have her fighting by her side. “Thank you, my friend.” Taking a deep breath, she leads the others praying to whoever would listen to keep Sarita safe.

 

Stumbling across an old graveyard, Brigid sees the names of her inner circle on the stones. She passes by her stone, not surprised at the words under her name. Losing Sarita would kill Brigid quicker than any blade could.

Coming to Sarita’s she stops and stares at it. Under the name is etched _Losing Brigid_ as her greatest fear. Brigid’s heart leaps up into her throat. She delicately touches the stone, tears coming unbidden to her eyes.

Bringing her fingers up to her lips she touches the stone once more and whispers “I love you.” She glances back as she is led away from the graveyard, feeling more determined to find a way back. She has to tell Sarita how she feels.

 

Ignoring the throbbing pain pulsing from her side, she has to decide who to sacrifice. Brigid hates this, not wanting to lose anyone. She looks back at Stroud, her heart breaking. He nods and runs toward the demon. Marian grabs her hand and pulls her to the rift.

Jumping through to the waking world, Brigid slams the rift shut and the demons vanish. The soldiers cheer for her and the victory, but it left a bitter taste in her mouth.

She scans the crowd for Sarita, running to her when she sees her. Pulling her into a tight embrace, Brigid kisses Sarita. Feeling light headed, she pulls away from Sarita and looks her over. There’s panic in the other woman’s eyes and blood covering her hand.

Brigid closes her eyes, shaking her head in an attempt to stay conscious. “I was so scared for you. That I wouldn’t get to tell you,” she whispers before collapsing in Sarita’s arms, losing consciousness.

 

Waking up, Brigid feels something across her stomach. Opening her eyes she smiles at a sleeping Sarita. Her head is on Brigid’s stomach and she’s under a pile of blankets. She gently touches Sarita’s face making the other woman grumble in her sleep, a strand of black hair falls onto her cheek as she rubs her head against Brigid’s middle.

“Not going anywhere,” Sarita growls, still sleeping. “I won’t leave her. I love her. I won’t leave her side.”

Brigid’s heart starts racing as Sarita speaks. She slowly sits up as much as she can to move Sarita so she’s lying down beside her when she wakes up. Brigid beams at her, the words she heard still sinking in.

“I want to tell you something,” Brigid informs Sarita, caressing her face. “I was afraid I would never get to tell you, that one of us would fall in this battle. I was afraid to tell you, but I have been foolish and blind to what was right in front of me all this time.”

Brigid pauses, watching Sarita act. Hope gleams in her green eyes and she nods at Brigid to continue.

She pulls the elf onto her lap and gazes deeply into her eyes. “I love you, and I have loved you for a long time. I was afraid to tell you, that you didn’t feel the same. I thought if I told you I could spoil our friendship.” Brigid wraps her arms around Sarita’s slender waist. “But then I saw a grave with your name on it. It was in a graveyard and all the stones had the person’s greatest fear on it. Yours said losing me, and mine said losing you.”

“I love you too,” Sarita confesses, laying her forehead against Brigid’s. “I was afraid to tell you for the same reasons. Everyone else saw what we could not or would not see in each other. I think I’ve always loved you and I know I always will.”

Brigid kisses Sarita, tightening her embrace as her love fervently returns her kiss. She closes her eyes, feeling Sarita’s arms wraps around her neck, fingers combing through her curls. Brigid revels in the softness of Sarita’s lips, tasting strawberries as they deepen their kiss. Brigid lies down, bringing Sarita down on top of her.

Sarita changes position, so she’s between Brigid’s legs, which are promptly wrapped around her. Their hands explore each other’s bodies, sweaty palms and light touches leaving goosebumps in their wake.

“Finally,” Dorian exclaims, laughing. “Oh and you won me some coin, so doubly exciting. Commander Grumpypants wants to know what you want to do with the Wardens and I happened to be passing by so I offered to let you know.”

Brigid makes a disgruntled noise and sighs. There’s always more work. Dorian grins at them and retreats before Brigid can grouse at him for having made a bet about her and Sarita.

Sarita laughs and Brigid shifts her gaze back to her. Warmth fills her when she sees the smile one Sarita’s face. It is in that moment she knows nothing would ever shine as brightly. Brigid caresses her face, and kisses her once more. “I love you, Sarita Lavellan.”

“I love you too, Brigid Trevelyan,” Sarita replies and plants small kisses all over Brigid’s face before letting her get up.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first written of what will be a series of one-shots co-written by myself and zombiefishgirl. We started out role playing them together and decided to write stories about them.


End file.
